The Fortunate Son
by speedster101
Summary: During his fourteenth birthday Harry learns a shocking truth about his parentage from Kingsley he also got eyes for a certain veela watch as Harry braves The Triwizard Cup and try to score one Fleur Delcour who also seem to know who Harry's parents are.


**The Fortunate Son**

 **Author's Note: I know what you're thinking another Harry Potter alternate parentage story Speedster101? How many are you going to make? Well what can I say I like seeing different versions of Harry besides unlike my previous Harry Potter Alternate Parentage stories this one going to be a bit more different than usual for its crossed over with The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney version) and I think you already know who I'm having as the parents (no it's not Quasimodo and Lily that would be a bit strange, or Lily and Frollo, and it sure isn't Lily and Phoebes or Lily and Esmeralda or any slash of any kind) takes place post The Hunchback of Notre Dame so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunchback of Notre Dame they belong to J. k. Rowling Warner Bros Studios and Walt Disney Studios.**

 **Summary: During his fourteenth birthday Harry learns a shocking truth about his parentage from Kingsley he also got eyes for a certain veela watch as Harry braves The Triwizard Cup and try to score one Fleur Delcour who also seem to know who Harry's parents are.**

 **Paris France**

Running that was the only thing Esmeralda and Phoebes could do after little Helios was born cause apparently some people still aren't very fond of Gypsies to this day and they're not going to give up on them till every gypsy is caught and dead.

"I don't understand didn't this whole anti gypsy thing ended after Frollo's death?" Phoebes asked.

"It did but even before he was born there were some people who still saw us gypsies evil" Esmeralda said to the former soldier and captain.

"Who?" Phoebes questioned.

"I don't know but whoever they were they treated the gypsies like dirt and tortured them till death" Esmeralda answered.

"Even you?" Phoebes asked concerned.

"Yes but I managed to escape unscathed" Esmeralda answered.

Phoebes breathed a sigh of relief before continuing with his questions.

"So where are we heading and how's Helios doing?" He asked.

Esmeralda looked down at Helios and saw him fast asleep in her arms with his blonde hair blowing in the wind while they were running and seeing him in that position caused a smile to form on her face.

"He's doing fine as For where are we going we're heading for Notre Dame to meet with Quasimodo and my brother" she replied.

"Your brother?" Phoebes questioned.

"Yes my brother the tall bald guy you met during our wedding" Esmeralda reminded.

"Oh him" Phoebes said.

"Yes him" Esmeralda replied.

The two continued running through the Paris Streets until they reached the familiar building known as Notre Dame, once they did they opened the church's door and ran inside and closed the door behind them.

"Esmeralda! Captain Phoebes! Welcome back" The Archdeacon greeted.

"Thanks Archdeacon so is my brother her yet" Esmeralda thanked and said.

"Why yes as a matter of fact he's up in the Bell tower with Quasimodo right now come on I'll take you up to him now" The Archdeacon said then led them up to the bell Tower.

 **Notre Dame Bell Tower**

The Bell tower was just as Esmeralda remembered it before she met Phoebes it even had the little Paris model Quasimodo made liking it even more, phoebes on the other hand was real impress with it.

"So where's this brother of yours Esmeralda?" Phoebes asked after tearing his eyes away from the model of Paris.

Esmeralda ignored her husband and scanned her surroundings hoping to find any sign of her brother, she soon found him talking to Quasimodo.

"Kingsley!" Esmeralda shouted before rushing over to her brother's side with Phoebes following behind.

Kingsley stopped talking with Quasimodo then turned around and saw his sister and Phoebes approaching him.

"Hello Esmeralda Phoebes I see you two have been doing well" Kingsley said.

"We have what about you how are things back home in London?" Esmeralda said.

"Not very well I'm afraid a new Dark Lord has risen and he is out in the killing field and he's not going to stop until everyone is dead" Kingsley said before continuing.

"But that is not why I'm here cause if I recall correctly you called me here so I can take your son to someone who could watch over him until this whole gypsy business is over with am I correct?" Kingsley said.

"Yes for it seems like even with Frollo gone some people still want gypsies dead which is why I contacted you" Esmeralda said.

"I see well worry not Esmeralda I know the perfect family who will take care of him" Kingsley said.

"Who?" Esmeralda asked.

"The Potters I'm sure Lily and James won't mind watching over yours and Phoebes's son for a couple of years until this whole anti Gypsy business is over and done" Kingsley answered.

"Thanks Kingsley this means a lot to both me and Phoebes" Esmeralda thanked with Phoebes agreeing her wife then planted a kiss on his forehead then said.

"We love you son" he said with Esmeralda agreeing then did the same thing he did then handed Helios over to Kingsley who willingly accepted then said.

"Once this Anti Gypsy thing is over with I'll return him to you two right away okay" he said.

The couple nodded and gave Helios one last kiss on his forehead before they parted.

Kingsley nodded back then disapparated to Godric's Hollow taking Helios with him.

 **Author's note: That's it for chapter 1 to The Fortunate Son I hope you enjoyed it next chapter we'll be titled 14 years later so till next time see ya.**


End file.
